fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drakon Nebel
Drakon Nebel (ドラゴンネーベル) is a wanted Mage who used to belong to the Guild Titan Nose before he was expelled. An outlaw, Drakon has gained notoriety, especially within his former guild, for breaking magical law with experiments he conducted, both on himself and others. When the Magic Council sent for his arrest, he disappeared. Prior to his disappearance, he was noted to be a skilled practitioner of the uncommon Creation Magic, but his attention unanticipatedly shifted to Shadow Magic. He is both the rival of and hunted by Gref Lavender, a former nakama in both Titan Nose and friendship. It is believed that Drakon had a part in the death of Gref's wife. As he is wanted, Drakon never lingers in a single place for too long, although sightings of him have been reported in Fiore, as well as elsewhere across the Earth Land. Appearance To those who don't know him, Drakon is a slim and fairly short man with vivid blue eyes. His hair is black and is usually worn tied back in a pony tail of some sorts. However, this is a disguise that he uses to travel about the Earth Land. In reality, Drakon has pale blonde hair and much softer blue eyes. While he is slim, his frail stature hides an athletic and muscular physique. The dark hair is just a disguise. Drakon usually wears clothes that are black. His most common outfit is an all black jumpsuit with strands (which can be said to appear like spider legs) that connect the arms to the torso, with simple boots. When he doesn't wish to conceal his identity, Drakon will forgo his disguise, instead wearing a skin-tight bodysuit with a decorative belt, combat boots and fingerless gloves that extend up past his elbows. For some reason, he also wears a black and red band around his eyes. Despite being almost as old as Gref, Drakon has maintained a very young appearance. Personality While Drakon maintains a gentlemanly and courteous persona, it is a facade that masks his true nature. The kind and polite mannerisms are just tools for a predator: Drakon is inquisitive, sadistic, arrogant, cruel and ruthless in truth. He believes himself to be of higher intellect and of higher worth than those around him, mockingly calling most people "apes" or "simps" and he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. This had led him to conduct experiments on himself, as well as going so far as to kidnap others to serve as test subjects. He is quite bloodthirsty, despite claiming that he isn't "barbaric", as he has no qualms about harming innocents in his endeavors. He is directly responsible for injuring previous guildmates, as well as killing Gref Lavender's wife, Dove. Drakon views everything around him as if it were all apart of an equation. His mind is a sharp, scientific and analytic one. He tends to look down upon others as if they were guinea pigs. Pain, trauma and other magical abilities are not deterrents to Drakon, as he will unflinchingly face them to observe their effects firsthand. When in combat, or if he has captives, Drakon tends to draw things out in an effort to slake his bloodlust, preferring to make his victims suffer. This bloodthirst makes him a dangerous person to cross, but also makes him blind to superior enemies, as well as potentially placing him in danger because of drawn-out conflict. Members of his previous guild, including Gref, have said that Drakon's personality underwent a drastic and unexplained change: he was once charming, kind, protective and sunny. Some have suggested that this was a ruse and that he has always been a cruel and evil individual, but most of his former nakama believe that there was some sort of seduction and fall that changed him. History Magic and Abilities High Intellect: Drakon is a very intelligent person, able to form abstract ideas and tactics, as well as capable of outsmarting many of his peers. He is knowledgeable on many forms of Magic, including strengths and shortcomings, especially Lost Magic or Forbidden Magic. His intellect causes him to be very manipulative, wily and clever. Shadow Magic: A Caster-type magic that enables Drakon to wield the power of shadows. Drakon, however, wields a variant of Shadow Magic in which he uses both shadows and his body as a conduit for his abilities. Due to many of his abilities stemming directly from his body, he has a high degree of control over them, which he uses to take foes by surprise. Many elder mages have criticized this technique as being high-risk, albeit very high in offensive and destructive power; it poses a severe risk to the caster's body as a result for greater strength. Drakon's technique has displayed a vulnerability to Light Magic. * Shadow Magic: Dark Spiral:'' (陰魔法: ダークスパイラル; ''Kage Mahō: ''Dākusupairaru) This technique conjures a pool of darkness at Drakon's feet, from which a snake-like construct of shadow rises from. This construct begins to swirl about Drakon's body at high speed before lashing out at a nearby target with spikes, horns, or jaws, depending on what shape Drakon has given it. This technique is incapable of being used on another individual or being conjured from an area other than the ground beneath Drakon's feet. *'Shadow Magic: Black Snake': (陰魔法: 黒蛇; ''Kage Mahō: Kuro hebi) ''This technique coats Drakon's legs in shadow, extending up to his lower midsection. The shadow takes on the shape of a tendril or a snake tail. Drakon uses this technique to then propel himself at a greater speed. After a few seconds, the shadow enveloping his legs dissipates. *'Shadow Magic: Darkness Lunge': (陰魔法: 闇の突進; ''Kage Mahō: Yami no Hai) ''This technique summons a large, viscous mass of shadow on Drakon's torso, legs and the ground he is standing upon. He then shoots an array of spikes and eel-like jaws composed of shadow in a straight line in front of him. This ability has a fairly wide spread, but a rather short range. *'Shadow Magic: Evil Drill:' (陰魔法: 悪のドリル; ''Kage Mahō: Aku no Doriru) ''This is one of Drakon's riskiest techniques, as he coats his entire body in a vaguely diamond-shaped shadow, then launches un the air and rotates, much like a drill. This technique shreds and bores into a target that he flies towards. While this attack is potentially highly damaging, it is also dangerous: it robs Drakon of his sight and senses due to the amount of shadows he has to surround himself with, and should he miss, it takes time to recover from, leaving him open to retaliation. * '''Shadow Magic: Shadow Beast, Demon King': (陰魔法: 影獣、鬼王; Kage Mahō: Kage-juu, Onio) ''This can be considered one of Drakon's strongest techniques, as it is certainly the riskiest technique in his arsenal. The technique entails the user surrendering himself to a mass of shadows he has conjured, his intent giving it shape and awareness, resulting in a creature of malice, hatred and rage. The shadow creature uses Drakon's body as a medium, sprouting out of his lower body and legs, using Drakon himself as it's lower limbs. The creature takes the shape of a winged demon or gargoyle, armed with horns, sharp fangs and claws. This creature has demonstrated superior strength and agility when compared to a human, as well as being able to "melt" into surfaces and the ability to stretch its limbs. However, this technique is weakened by bright lights and is especially vulnerable to Light Magic, as it places Drakon's body at great risk. *'Shadow Magic: Shadow Beast, Gargoyle Shield''': (陰魔法: 影獣, ガーゴイル盾; ''Kage Mahō: ''Kage-juu, gāgoiru tate) A variant of the Shadow Beast, Demon King technique, this technique can only be utilized if Shadow Beast, Demon King is in effect. Whereas Shadow Beast, Demon King creates a shadow creature for offense, this technique uses the same creature but shifts it to a defensive purpose. The shadow creature sprouts out of Drakon's back and surrounds him with its large wings, using them as shields. Like a lot of Drakon's abilities, this one is vulnerable to Light Magic, as it burns through the shield with ease. Trivia *Drakon Nebel's themesong is Deep Silent Complete by Nightwish. *Drakon's true likeness and abilities are based off of the character of Eddie/Zato-1 from the Guilty Gear series. *The word "drakon" can refer to Draco, an ancient Greek legislator who was famous for his harsh sentences. The word draconian is a homage to him. *Nebel is a German word that can mean fog, haze, mist, smoke or nebula. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Shadow Mage Category:Caster-Mage